Poachers (Rio)
The three poachers are Nigel's masters and the secondary antagonists in the 2011 20th Century Fox film, Rio. The poachers' names are Armando, Tipa and Marcel. Marcel is the leader of the gang and the most intelligent of them all, while Armando and Tipa are his dimwitted henchmen. A recurring gag is when Marcel denounces both Tipa and Armando as 'idiots', whenever they do something stupid or embarrassing to him. Also, Marcel treats Nigel more of a loving pet and second-in-command due to his abiliity of catching exotic birds, while Armando and Tipa are contemptous of Nigel due to his psychopathic and cannibalistic nature. In the beginning of the movie, they send Fernando, an orphan who serves as their assistant only for their money, to kidnap two rare blue macaws, Blu (the protagonist) and Jewel from the local bird center, with the help from Nigel, who posed as a sickly bird. Marcel planned to use them and the other captured birds for their parade float and as an attempt to cover their smuggling to obtain sums of money through their endangered statuses. When Blu and Jewel escape, Tipa and Armando painted two chickens in hopes of replacing the lost birds, though this obviously does not fool Marcel, who then berates them for losing the birds before ordering Nigel to find them, coldly stating to his dumb henchmen that Nigel is ten times smarter than the two of them combined. Meanwhile, Fernando finds Linda (Blu's owner) and Tulio, whom he tries to lead to the kidnapped birds, feeling remorseful for his crime. Later, after Jewel is recaptured by Nigel, Marcel waits at the parade for the float filled with the caged birds. Expecting a brilliant parade float, he instead sees a crudely-decorated truck resembling a chicken, with Tipa and Armando dressed as chickens and doing the "Chicken Dance". The audience booed at them, much to Marcel's embarassment and anger. Soon, Nigel captures Blu and his friends, and upon being given several of Blu and Jewel's feathers, Marcel expresses his praise for Nigel, and continues on his plan by driving to the nearest airport. There, he and Nigel spotted Fernanado trying to free Blu and Jewel, though Fernando runs away after being caught. The poachers then tried to get away in their plane, but they later find out that Blu has finally freed himself and the other birds with a use of a fire extinguisher, allowing them to escape. Eventually, the plane starts to crash after Blu angrily sends Nigel to one of the plane's turbines with the fire extinguisher, presumably killing him. It was then the poachers were forced to escape the descending plane with one single parachute. At the end of the movie, it turns out that Nigel has survived his encounter with the plane turbine, but is now featherless from below his neck, lost, and humilated by the marmosets for his cruel treatment on them earlier. In the end credits, it is revealed that Marcel, Armando, and Tipa are now arrested by the the authorities and put to live the rest of their lives in prison, much to their discomfort. Category:Masters of Evil Category:Males Category:Most Evil Category:Monarachs Category:Men Category:Living villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains who can't fly Category:Killers